1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery terminal clamps, and more particularly to battery terminal clamps in which a single spring member is employed for effecting the clamping action and preventing misalignment due to relative twisting movement between two clamp members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clamp structures employing two separate clamping members have been disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,285,545 and 2,020,220. Both of these arrangements employ two clamp members and utilize springs for providing clamping forces on a battery terminal or the like. However, both of these structures require tools to effect a disconnection or connection. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,285,545, a screwdriver or similar tool is required, for disposition between the two, free ends of the clamp members adjacent the jaws of the same, whereby the latter may be separated by twisting the blade of the screwdriver. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,020,220, provision is made for engagement with a pair of pliers or the like at the opposite free ends of the clamping member to effect compression of the actuating spring and open the jaws.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,361 I provide a battery terminal clamp which is designed so that it may be mounted or detached without the necessity of tools and which is simple in construction and employs only four pieces of simple design, with the construction being such that the jaws are effectively maintained in alignment and readily capable of being disposed in an open relationship to permit disconnection from a terminal or application to a terminal.